Labor Pains
by McDiggin'It
Summary: Morgana goes into labor. Modern AU Mergana.


Title: Labor Pains

A/N: I know how much some of you enjoy reading cute plotless Mergana fics because I love reading them too, so here's another one! Hope you all like it.

Summary: Morgana gives birth to her and Merlin's first child. Modern AU Mergana.

...

Morgana paces back and forth in her and her husband's bedroom as she tries to control her breathing. At nine months pregnant, her body has become accustomed to pain and contractions, but today it feels a bit like her baby is trying to yank her insides apart.

She gasps as another contraction hits and she doubles over in pain, her left hand shooting out to keep herself upright against the dresser. She groans as the pain continues for a while before slowly ebbing away. "Oh dear God." She pants, feeling a cold sweat form on her forehead.

She glances at her phone, wondering if maybe she should call Merlin, but quickly banishes the thought. He's probably in his meeting already and she doesn't want to call him to come home if the baby isn't even coming. They've already had 2 false alarms within the past week.

She decides to call Gwen instead. Slowly setting herself down on the bed, she waits patiently for Gwen to answer. On the 5th ring, Gwen finally picks up with her usual chipper "Hey, Morgana."

At that moment, another contraction hits Morgana like a freight train and she couldn't hold back the pained groan that escapes her lips. There's a pause, and then a screech of worry from the other girl.

"Are you okay? Is it the baby? Is it coming?"

Morgana grits her teeth as the pain slowly subsides, "I'm not sure... But God, this is the worst pain yet."

"I'm on my way." Gwen says quickly.

"No! Gwen, you can't."

"And why the bloody hell not?" Gwen asks incredulously.

"It might be another case of Braxton Hicks, and you probably shouldn't be driving in your condition."

"Morgana, I'm coming over and that's that."

"But you're pregnant too!" Morgana protests.

Gwen snorts, "Morgana, I'm only 7 months along. I'm sure this baby isn't coming this week."

"But- aaaahhhh!" Morgana shrieks as another contraction hits, this one a lot worse than the last. She inhales sharply and shakes her head as she rubs her stomach. Suddenly, she feels something wet and slippery run down her legs and she stares down at the wet spot forming on her-Merlin's sweatpants. "Gwen, I think I just peed myself."

"What?"

"My pants are wet."

There's a short silence, and then, "Morgana, your water just broke!" Gwen cries out incredulously. Of all the things to think, her best friend thinks she's just peed herself.

Fear and panic spreads across Morgana's chest as she quickly slides off the bed and hobbles over to her closet. She mentally thanks Merlin's insistence that she pack an overnight bag. "Okay, please come now." She almost sobs into the phone as another contraction hits.

"I'll be there shortly." Gwen hangs up, waddling quickly towards the door and grabbing her car keys on the way. She just knows that this will be a long day for her best friend.

...

"Don't- don't call him yet." Morgana pants from the backseat of Gwen's Chevy.

"Why not? I'm pretty sure he'd like to know that his wife is in bloody labor!"

Morgana winces at that, "Please don't put 'bloody' and 'labor' in the same sentence again."

"I'm sorry, Morgana. But I'm going to call your husband."

"No!" Morgana snaps. "Merlin's been on this case for weeks! I don't want to pull him away from work just as he's found a new lead. We might have a few long hours before this little one comes out." Another contraction hits and Morgana grips her seat harshly. "Fuck!" She yells as the pain draws out longer than ever.

Gwen looks worriedly up at her rear view mirror. "I don't know... your contractions are a lot closer now."

"Just- please don't call him yet. Wait until we get to the hospital and get some confirmation from the doctor."

"Confirmation on what? Morgana, whether you like it or not, you are in labor and that baby is coming out soon!"

"We're waiting for the doctor to confirm how long I have before we call him, okay?"

Sighing in defeat, Gwen has no choice but to agree. "Fine. But if that doctor even so much as _looks_ worried or skeptical, I'm calling your husband!"

"Fine." Morgana bites her lip and prays to all that is holy that Merlin cracks his case soon.

...

Merlin curses under his breath as he tries his best to focus on the task at hand. Being the lead detective in the largest case of the year, has proven to be the worst thing to be today, simply because he can't stop worrying about his wife. He had insisted that stays home today, cases and detectives be damned. No matter what, his wife comes before his job. Don't get him wrong, he loves his job... but he would much rather be at home with Morgana, making sure she's okay, comfortable, and that she has everything she needs. But after finding out from Arthur that they've found a new lead, Morgana practically kicked him out of the house, not wanting to be a hindrance or inconvenience, completely ignoring his protests.

Uther goes on and on about their new lead on the murder case, pointing out the whereabouts of their new mission, laying down ground rules, objectives, go's and no-go's, as well as respective roles for each 9 individuals in the room.

Merlin just stares blankly at the wall behind him, chewing on his bottom lip nervously. He doesn't know why he feels so anxious all of a sudden, but he feels a bit like a drug addict, waiting for his dealer to package his purchase and hand it to him.

"Detective Merlin, what's your take on that?" Uther, Arthur's father and head of the homicide department, asks curiously, to which Merlin finally zones back in.

"Errr- I agree with you, Captain." Merlin blinks and clears his throat.

"About what?" Uther asks confusedly and looks up at his projection of their individual positions on the wall. "I was referring to your opinion on your teams..." the man trails off as Merlin's phone starts blaring loudly.

Merlin practically flies out of his chair as he snatches his phone up. Giving an obviously fake apologetic look at everyone, "I have to take this call." He doesn't wait as he takes off out the door and answers quickly. "Hello?"

"Merlin, its Gwen."

Merlin's eyebrows furrow in confusion as he pulls the phone away and looks at the caller ID. "Oh- err, hey Gwen. Are you with Morgana?"

"You could say that."

"What does that even mean?"

There's a loud crash from Gwen's end of the line, followed by a familiar voice, cursing colorfully. "We're at the hospital."

"You're- what?!" Merlin shrieks, eyes wide, heart flipping and lodging itself inside his throat. "What happened?" His feet move of their own accord, carrying him quickly towards the exit. "Is she okay?"

"Yes... she's in labor."

Merlin's mind begins reeling with panic. "Now?!"

"Yes now. And she's okay, just not happy at the moment."

"I'm on my way!" Merlin begins to jog, and then he's sprinting towards the elevator.

"No, Morgana will strangle me for calling you."

"What? Why?!" Merlin asks incredulously not even attempting to slow down at Gwen's warning.

"She doesn't want to pull you away from an important case." Gwen explains.

"Does she realize that she and our child is more important than some stupid case, with a lead that was tipped to us by an alcoholic named Gwaine?!" Merlin bellows as he dives into the elevator and jabs his thumb quickly into the ground floor button. "Besides, I was barely able to pay attention in the brief today, so I pretty much missed the whole case. I am _not_ missing the birth of my first child as well!"

"Believe me, Merlin. I've tried to tell her that, but she wouldn't listen... and quite frankly, I do not wish to argue with Morgana right now. She scares me at the moment."

"Why? What's she doing?" As if on cue, another loud crash echoes from Gwen's side of the line.

"She's throwing everything she can reach at the nurses. I had to excuse myself before she starts directing her pain and anger towards me."

Merlin breathes heavily, trying to control his rapidly beating heart. At this rate, he's sure he'll have a heart attack soon. "Can you give her the phone?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Merlin."

"Why not?"

"Because-"

"Gweeeennn!" Morgana's voice is distorted a little, but it's clear that she's in a lot of pain.

"And that's my cue to go." Gwen says worriedly. "Hurry up and get here. She may not want you to leave the office yet, but it's only because she's not thinking. If you miss your firstborns birth, I'm pretty sure she'll strangle you after."

"Gee, thanks for the pep talk, Gwen." Merlin says sarcastically. The elevator finally reaches the ground floor, and he practically takes off towards his car the moment the doors slide away.

...

"Gweeeennn!" Morgana sobs as the contractions continue. She's currently laying back on a hospital bed, waiting for her OBGYN to come back with something for the pain. Upon seeing Gwen waddle back in, she starts tearing up quickly. " Gwen, I can't- I don't know if I can do this."

"Yes you can." Gwen disagrees sternly as she comes to stand by her best friends side. "You're the strongest woman I know. You-"

"No I mean I can't do this without Merlin!" She snaps through gritted teeth. "Please call him."

"Oh." Gwen inwardly rejoices, because she doesn't know if she can take anymore of Morgana's temper. She loves Morgana to death, but right now, watching her go through so much pain and nearly killing half the hospital staff, is really scaring her. And her pregnancy hormones are not helping. "I'll be right back."

...

Merlin's head whips from side to side upon entering the hospital, trying to find a nurse or _someone_ who can direct him to the right place. He finds a nurse at the front desk, and she instantly asks him if he needs anything.

"Yes! My wife. I need my wife."

"Sir, you're gonna have to be a little more specific. Is your wife hurt or-"

"Born- she's birth. Giving birth!" He stammers, realizing horrifically that he's scared shitless.

"Oh okay. She's probably in the delivery room then."

"Where is that?" Merlin asks incredulously. Judging from the nervous look and the perfectly ironed scrubs on the nurse, he can tell she's a newbie. Probably fresh out of nursing school.

"That would be-"

"Merlin! Oh thank goodness!" Gwen sighs in relief.

The man whips around quickly at the familiar voice. "Gwen! Where is she? Is she still okay? Am I late? Please don't tell me I'm late!" He panics a little as he jogs up to her.

Gwen looks absolutely exhausted, especially with her own growing stomach. "She's fine, and no you're not late." She reassures, "Come, I'll take you to her." She waddles away quickly.

He follows her quietly, his mind racing a mile a minute as all his past insecurities and worries come back to him. _What if I mess this up? What if I drop the baby? What if the baby doesn't like me? What if I can't love the baby as much as I should? What if-._

"Merlin, you don't look so well."

Merlin looks up at Gwen and smiles sheepishly. "I think I might get sick."

"You'll be fine. Besides, the moment you walk through those double doors," she points at the doors up ahead, "Morgana will not let you out of her sight, so you can be sick all you want. You're not leaving that room until your child is born."

Merlin blinks at Gwen, laughing a little. "I'm really loving the great pep talks you're giving today, Guinevere." He jokes, to which Gwen gives him an apologetic look, although her lips quirk at the corners in laughter.

"I'm sorry... it's just that seeing Morgana in labor is really getting to me and it seems it's affected my filter on words." She begins to tear up, making Merlin feel absolutely horrible.

"No, it's fine Gwen. I should be thanking you for being here at all. Have you called Arthur? I forgot to get him because I was too busy worrying over Morgana."

Gwen sniffles, nodding at him. "I've texted him already and he texted back that he's on his way here.

"Okay." Merlin nods, biting his lip as he stares at the double doors of the delivery room.

"You should probably be in there." Gwen mumbles. A crash echoes from within the delivery room and Merlin swallows audibly.

"Wish me luck." He says half seriously as he takes a deep breath.

"You don't need luck, Merlin. It's you and Morgana. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Besides Morgana possibly hitting me over the head and therefore knocking me unconscious so I wake up 3 weeks later with no memory of her? Oh wait. That already happened." He jokes, rolling his eyes. "But thank you again, Gwen. I-"

"MERLIIIIINNNNNN!" Morgana's pained but furious voice carries through the door and the man takes another deep breath before pushing the doors open and entering cautiously.

The moment he sees her looking all kinds of disheveled and exhausted, his heart aches. "Hey, Love. I-"

"Don't 'hey love' me!" Morgana shrieks. "Where the hell have you been? I sent Gwen to get you nearly 10 hours ago!"

Merlin raises his eyebrows in amusement as he approaches her cautiously. "I think your being a little dramatic, Morgana. It's only been like 15 minutes since-"

"Dramatic?"

Obviously he's said the wrong thing because his wife looks about ready to murder him.

"Dramatic?! Your spawn is trying to tear my insides apart and you think _I'm_ being dramatic?!"

"I- well, no. I mean maybe just a li-"

"Shut up and get your arse over here!" Morgana snaps angrily.

Honestly, he thinks she looks so damned sexy when she's angry at him. But he doesn't tell her that, not wanting to lose his life before their child is even born. Morgana thrusts her hand out at him and demands that he hold it. He does as he's told as they wait for the OBGYN.

"Are you-"

"Ahhhh!" Morgana shrieks as another major contraction hits her again. Merlin winces as she squeezes his hand hard, pretty much cutting off the blood flow in his hand. "It huuuurrrttttssss!" She screams.

"I know it does, but-"

"How could you possibly know that? Are you pushing a baby out too, Merlin?!" She snaps furiously. Her face is all red and splotchy from all the pain induced screaming.

"No, but.." he trails off, sighing heavily. "Morgana, I'm trying here."

"Well don't! You suck at this!"

Merlin wants to laugh because even as she says it, he can tell she's not entirely serious. Just in a lot of pain. He takes a clean piece of cloth and gently dabs at the sweat spilling down her face. Her hairline is slick with sweat as well, her baby hairs matted against her forehead in a way that he thinks is absolutely adorable. "What did the doctor say?" He asks, hoping to distract her.

It works. She rolls her eyes as the pain from the contraction subsides. "I don't know where the heck she ran off to, but she's been gone for like 5 hours already."

Merlin tries his best not to laugh. She's so dramatic, it kind of turns him on. But at the same time, she kind of scares him as well. He chooses not to say anything, which actually works out pretty good for him most of the time.

A few minutes later, Morgana's doctor comes in, pushing a small cart with all kinds of tools and devices on it. Merlin catches sight of a gigantic syringe and a ginormous needle. "What the hell is that?" He asks the doctor, his tone laced heavily with panic.

"It's a needle for her epidural." She explains, giving Merlin the twice over. "I'm guessing you're the husband?"

"That I am." Merlin nods affirmatively. "And what exactly is an epidural?"

"It's something that will help with the pain."

"Is it safe? Have you used it before?"

"Of course. Many mothers demand it." The doctor smiles, knowing how new parents (mostly the husband's) get worried about the risks of an epidural. "It's completely safe."

"Will my baby be drugged?" Morgana asks through deep breaths.

"It's not a harmful drug, Mrs. Emrys."

"That wasn't my question." Morgana snaps.

The doctor nods, understanding the pain and concern of the pregnant woman. "The baby will have some traces of-"

"No." Morgana cuts her off, shaking her head. "I don't want it then. Just please tell me I can push the baby out now."

"Let me check." The doctor moves down towards Morgana's legs and peeks under the sheet laid over her. A few moments later she straightens up, smiling at the couple. "We're good to go." She turns to the nurses, barking out orders.

"Push!" The doctor encourages.

Morgana grits her teeth, pushing with all her might. She feels like she's being ripped apart down there.

"Come on, baby." Merlin coos, "just a few more pushes."

"Shut up!" Morgana snaps, tears flowing down her face as she tries to breathe.

"Ok, just breathe," Merlin tries again.

Morgana wanted to slap her husband as he lets her squeeze the life out of his hand. "What the bloody hell do you think I'm doing?!" She screams at him. "Just stop talking, Merlin!"

Merlin inwardly groans and doesn't argue with her as he does as she says. She's freakishly strong as she squeezes his hand, and he tries not to let on that it actually hurts. Watching her silently, as she breathes deeply and listens to the doctors orders to push. She pushes again, and Merlin vaguely hears the words "crowning" from the doctor, which catches his attention.

He goes to move, wanting to see the baby's head, but Morgana practically yanks him back. "Where the hell are you going?!"

"I was just going to see the baby..." he begins to explain. "I mean," he looks warily at his wife, glaring holes into him. "Nowhere."

"Just a few more pushes!" The doctor shouts.

Morgana cries out as she pushes yet again, her whole lower body burning with pain as the tears and sweat flow freely down her face. She turns to glare at her husband again as he tries to encourage her. Her hormones are increase a million fold as she smacks him in the arm.

"What was that for?" Merlin asks incredulously.

"Shut up! I hate you! Why did you do this to me!?" She shrieks. "It hurts!" She smacks him in the arm again. "You are sleeping on the couch until death do us part!" She tells.

Merlin wants to laugh, knowing that her anger and her words are pain-driven. And the threat itself is completely empty because he knows that she can barely sleep without him to hold her at night. So he nods in fake agreement. "Whatever you want, Morgana."

"Why are you agreeing?!" Morgana shouts between her pushes. "Do you not want to sleep with me anymore?!"

Merlin answers quickly, wincing as her grip tightens further on his hand, "Of course I want to sleep with you every-"

"Well you're not going near my vagina for the rest of our lives, Merlin!" She snaps.

This time, he actually laughs at the absurdity of her mood swings. "Well that's not happening, now push."

Morgana looks like she's about to protest again, but she doesn't. She pushes one last time with all of her might, feeling like she might actually die, and then- relief. The pain disappears into the air as the sound of a wailing baby fills the room.

It's loud, but it's the most beautiful sound she's ever heard.

"Congratulations, mommy and daddy." The doctor smiles widely. "You have a perfectly beautiful baby boy."

Tears fill Merlin and Morgana's eyes to the brim as they stare at their first child. He's covered in blood and other things that look absolutely disgusting, but it's still the most amazing thing they've ever seen.

"Would the daddy, come cut the umbilical cord?" The doctor asks with a smile. Merlin nods, looking at his wife. She finally nods, letting go of his hand, and Merlin almost cries in relief as the blood continues to circulate in his hand.

The doctor hands him a weird looking scissor and holds the little baby up. His knees buckle a little and he stumbles, catching himself quickly. Leaning forward with the scissor, he gently but quickly cut the cord from his sons belly button, feeling his heart expand as he stares at the beautiful baby boy.

"We're going to clean him up, weigh and measure him, as well as run a few tests to make sure he's perfectly okay, and then we'll hand him right back to you, okay?"

The couple nod in agreement, still awestruck by the fact that their baby is now actually here.

Merlin looks at his wife, smiling to himself as he watches her watch the doctor with their baby. Her hair is everywhere, some matted to her forehead with sweat. She has no make up on, no ruby red lipstick and no skin tight dress or jeans. He thinks she looks so painstakingly beautiful in that moment, mainly because she's just done the most amazing thing in the world and gave birth to their first of many babies. But also because she's always been the most beautiful thing he's ever laid eyes on.

Leaning down, he presses a firm kiss against her mouth. She looks up at him with an alarmed expression, and for a moment he thinks she's going to hit him again, or yell at him, or maybe even threaten to not have sex with him ever again. But instead, she smiles tiredly at him. "I still hate you."

He rolls his eyes while grinning from ear to ear. "For what?"

"For coming in late."

Merlin sputters, eyes widening incredulously. "You're the one who told Gwen not to call me, and I came as soon as I-"

"I'm kidding." Morgana chuckles softly, wincing as it ignites pain in her abdomen. She fairly feels the nurses cleaning her up, but at this point, she doesn't care what they're doing as long as she gets some sleep soon. But first, she glances at the doctor as she comes back, carrying her newborn.

"19 inches, a near full head of hair, and weighs 10 pounds, 6 ounces." She announces with a smile.

Merlin and Morgana are surprised at that last part, Merlin recovering quickly and smirking at his wife. "That explains all the times I've found you eating everything in the kitchen in the middle of the night."

Morgana chuckles as the doctor sets the baby in her arms. She gently smack her husband's arm and playfully glares at him. "That's because this little chubby one takes after your eating habits. Although you eat like a truck driver, I have no idea where your food goes." She jokes, looking Merlin up and down.

Merlin laughs, flexing his arms. "It's all pure muscle here, woman."

"Any baby names in mind?" The doctor questions curiously.

Merlin and Morgana exchange looks before nodding. "Gorlois Balinor Emrys."

"That's a beautiful name."

"It's our fathers' first names." Merlin explains.

"Well I can definitely go ahead and get that form for you and give you both some time alone with your son." She leaves quickly, ordering the nurses to clean up for their next patient and then move the couple to their room.

"He's got your dark curls." Merlin smiles as he gently runs his fingers through his sons hair. They can't really tell what color his eyes will be until a few weeks, but he secretly hopes he'll have Morgana's eyes as well. As a matter of fact, "I hope he has your everything."

Morgana smiles widely, absolutely enamored with their little boy. "Funny, I was just about to tell you the exact same thing."

"We'll see who he takes after in a few weeks." Merlin smiles.

"I reckon he'll take after the both of you equally." Gwen's voice cuts in from the doorway of the labor room. The couple looks up to see Arthur following her into the room.

"Thanks for leaving me at work, idiot." Arthur says jokingly.

Merlin laughs, "Sorry, I had an angry and moody wife to get to and I wasn't thinking when I left."

"Probably a good thing. Multitasking was never your strongest suit." Arthur laughs.

Gwen shakes her head as she comes up to her friend and peeks at the little boy. There's a gasp from the olive-skinned girl. "He's beautiful... and huge."

Morgana laughs, "yes, I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I just pushed him out of my.. well, you know."

Gwen nods with a laugh, "Was it worth it though?"

Morgana doesn't hesitate as she kisses her precious little boy. "Yes. A billion times yes." She looks at her friends still pregnant tummy and smiles. "In 2 months, you'll be the one laying here."

Gwen shudders. "In 2 months, I might be the one throwing things at nurses now."

Morgana chuckles. "I'm sorry for yelling at you and everyone else."

Gwen shakes her head, "No. I completely understand. By the way, it's Merlin who got the full brunt of your pain and anger."

Morgana blushes as she looks at her husband, talking with Arthur. "You heard that?"

"Every word. And I'm pretty sure the whole hospital heard it." She says jokingly.

Morgana groans, "Yes I'll have to apologize to him later." At that moment, her little baby wails and almost instantly she knows that he's hungry. "He wants his food." She grins and Gwen nods, offering to wait outside with her own husband so she can breastfeed the baby under the nurses' coaching.

...

Morgana sighs blissfully as she lays back on her hospital bed and closes her exhausted eyes. It's not the most comfortable bed, but for now, she'll take it. "Tired?" She hears her husband's voice from his place beside her, holding her hand. She nods.

"Do you want me to massage your feet?"

Morgana opens her eye and gives him a gleeful smile. "I'll love you forever if you do."

Merlin raises an amused eyebrow at her. "But I thought you already love me forever."

"Yes I do, but I'll love you even more."

He chuckles, shaking his head and scooting down by her feet. He takes her right foot, gently massaging her soles. Morgana lets out a low moan and looks down at her husband. She loves him so much, she can barely contain her feelings sometimes. But earlier today, when he was carrying their son in his arms for the first time, she felt like her heart might burst out of her chest in love for this man. He makes her happier than anyone has a right to, and he gave her a son she would trade the whole universe for. Together, they're her whole entire world.

"Merlin." She calls softly. He turns to look curiously at her.

"Am I massaging too hard?"

"No, I-"

"Too gently?"

"No." she shakes her head as she sits up slowly. She's still sore all over from trying to push her son out of her, but she feels she needs to do this. "Just come here." She orders softly.

Merlin does as he's told, getting up and moving closer to her. Morgana immediately throws her arms around his waist and pulls his torso into a hug. She'd much rather hug his upper body, but that was fine too. "I'm sorry for everything I said. I didn't mean any of it."

"I know." Merlin chuckles, pulling away and sitting down beside her on her bed. "I didn't take any of it to heart."

"Okay." Morgana nods. "I don't hate you. I love you." She says seriously.

"I know. And I love you too." Merlin says softly, leaning forward and kissing her passionately. "With all my heart." He says as they pull away.

Morgana nods, "Hold me?" She scoots over so he has space on the bed beside her.

"Of course." Merlin wraps his arms around her and pulls her flush against his body as they lay back. They might have a few hours before the little one wakes up hungry again.

"Do you want to?"

"Always."

"Love me?" Morgana asks softly as they close their eyes.

"Forever."

Later in the evening, while the couple are deep asleep, Gwen and Arthur come to check on them and they smile fondly at the sight of their best friends mushed together on one bed. "If that ain't love, I don't know _what_ is." Gwen whispers softly.

"Agreed." Arthur nods. In 2 months time, they'll be the ones going through this while the slumbering couple are the visitors. And honestly, they both can't wait.

...

The End

...

A/N: This could've been the epilogue for "The Wrong Emotion" fic. But oh well. It's still Mergana and Arwen. Review please!

-McDiggin'It


End file.
